Randy Cunningham X Heidi Weinerman: Duelo Romantico
by Usuario Nicolas
Summary: Basado en la historia original del usuario "Winged Kinght", esta historia toma curso en el romance entre Randy X Heidi, que deberán salir de sus dificultades para que su amor triunfe...Aun si se ellos se trenzan en combate como "Ninjas"
1. RXH Por SIempre o Nunca?

HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Soy IronNinja 3. Que emoción.

Despues de terminar "Dormammu: El DIa del Juicio Final", he decido hacer el una secuela. Pero para matar el tiempo, decidí emplear esto.

Un usuario llamado "Winged Knight" me lego su Fic llamado "Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja: Randy and Heidi forever or never?", en cual cuenta la mejor muestra de la relación Randy X Heidi de todos.

Antes de seguir, pongan esta música en Youtube: Terminator 2 SNES - Title screen

Pero debido a un problema, no pudo seguir con el Fic, & yo ahora tengo el derecho de seguirlo, a mi manera, & a través de mi tutela.

La historia se rebautizo como "Randy Cunningham X Heidi Weinerman: Duel of Love". Pero a pesar de ser una obra maestra, no pude corregir las faltas de Ortografía. Por lo que finalmente, decidí traducirlo & adaptarlo en español, para que alguien pueda traducírmelo en Ingles, & pasármelo por PM.

Recuerden esto: Desde el Segundo Capitulo, se cambiara el contenido a M, por contenido semi Erótico & Violento.

Recuerden que los derechos de RC9GN le pertenecen a Disney XD. Así que sin más que decir…

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

"_Esto es Wonk. Muy pero ¨MUY¨ Wonk"_ Es lo que piensa Randy mientras corre por la calle hacia la casa de su mejor amigo, Howard. Es la tercera vez en el mes que se atrasa con los planes que tienen hechos después de los deberes, como un ensayo de su banda: 30 Segundos a Mate (30 Seconds to Math es bien gringo). Pero hoy es una Mega Maraton de Juegos.

"Bro, siento llegar tarde" Randy grita a través de la puerta de la casa de su amigo.

"No está aquí. Se fue al Chango Más" Un voz familiar femenina respondió a su llamada.

_"Oh ..."_

Esto es un lugar incómodo. Él nunca lo hizo como estar a solas con Heidi. Esto continuó durante unos diez segundos,

"Te pasa algo, Andy?" Heidi le gruñó.

"Randy, soy Randy. Nos conocimos desde toda la vida."

"Sí, bueno, en caso de haber perdido, no pasar el rato, que ustedes hacen"

Asi, Randy entra a la casa, seguido por Heidi, mientras espera a su mejor amigo.

"Bueno, entonces….De qué estás trabajando?" Él preguntó mirando por encima de su hombro a la Netbook rosada

"Un segmento del Ninja" Heidi le respondió, sonando sorprendida. Nadie se da cuenta de que ella se está sonrojando?

Randy no podía dejar de sonreír por algo en particular.

"En realidad, él te sorprendió desde las audiciones de talentos"

"Sí. El mejor artista jamas conocido por el hombre"

"Jeje, tienes razón en eso"

Después de que se habló de todo, & dos segundos después de hacer nada, se miraron & se abrazaron enlazándose sus brazos en el sofá.

De repente se detuvieron mirándose & riéndose a los ojos del otro, en un movimiento en cual se inclinan suavemente los labios para profundizar el beso en una intensa escena romántica. Pero ni bien se suavizan….

"Cunningham! Tengo todo lo que necesitamos para el fin de semana!" Howard llega, truncado el momento romántico de los dos. "Vamos!"

"Voy para allá bro!" El chico mira sonrojándose a la joven antes de irse.

Poniéndose de pie & antes de irse, miró a Heidi de nuevo que a su vez se ve en su computadora portátil lo que ella había escrito: Ella confiesa, a través algo privado, que ama al Ninja.

Este fin de semana es, para ellos dos, como el mejor de todos en el pensamiento de Cunningham & de Wienerman.

() () () () () () () ()

Unos días después….

"_Demasiada cerca de que Howard lo descubra"_ Es el único pensamiento en la cabeza de Randy mientras se dirige a la escuela con su amigo Howard después de las clases.

Él & Heidi se han escondido en una esquina para darse un rápido beso mientras Howard está en el baño. Se dio la vuelta a esa esquina justo cuando Heidi dejo a su mejor amigo en paz, cuando la duda le llamo la cabeza.

"Cha-Chan. Que es lo estabas haciéndole a mi hermana, Cunningham?"

"Eh? Oh, um ..." Aún perdido en sus pensamientos se tomó un segundo para que Randy pueda responderle . "No estoy seguro de lo que me hizo."

"Entonces, puedo sugerirte que….?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Eso no puede ser bueno" Es lo que dijo Howard cuando escucha un grito.

"Parece que es la "Hora en Punto Ninja" Es lo que dice sacando la Máscara Ninja de 800 años de edad, & se transforma en el Ninja de Norrisville.

_Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run! Run!..._

"Qué pasó aquí? Robots? Monstruos? Hippies?" Les cuestionó a las chicas, en cual una de ella fue quien dio el grito.

"EH? No..No…Ninja, Lo que sucede es que… La que grito le dijo lo siguiente: "Nos enteramos que nuestra amiga…." Mira a Heidi " Tiene un novio desde hace dos semanas & no nos dice quién es"

"Oooooookaaaaayyyyyy..." Dijo tratando de disimular su sorpresa. Heidi les dijo que un desconocido es su novio?. Sin nada más que decir…. "BOMBA DE HUMO!"

Arrojando su bomba con olor a pedo en el firmamento.

"_El Ninja me hace familiar. Quien será?"_ Es lo que piensa Heidi mientras sigue hablando con sus amigas como si nada paso.

"_Esto es Wonk"_ Es lo que el Ninja piensa a dos kilómetros alejado. _"Esto puede empeorar?"_

() () () () () () () ()

Una semana mas después…

"_Esto ya se pone dificultoso mantenerlo en secreto a Howard"_ Es lo que Randy piensa mientras Heidi siga siendo su novia secreta.

Actualmente, ella le dijo en donde se encontrarían esta noche, que seguramente será especial para los dos, pues es sábado. El lugar elegido es la Habitación de Heidi, que está subiendo las escaleras.

Pero cuando entró en la habitación, todos los pensamientos explotaron atómicamente en su mente. Heidi se puso de pie en el centro de la habitación solamente con su ropa interior de color rosa brillante.

Al mirarla de arriba a abajo, vio que ella está totalmente Sexy. Sus piernas lisas, su torso totalmente tallado a mano, su culo firme & duro, & sus pechos…. Si hay que darle nota, se tendría que darles una "B+", por así decirlo.

"Y bien?" Ella le preguntó ella seductoramente. "Vi que tu estas muy tensado. Entiendes? Asi que pienso que tú y yo tengamos… algo de diversión. Eh? JIJIJIJI

"_Humana Humana Humana"_ Randy piensa alocadamente mientras Heidi camina hacia el muchacho aturdido.

Bueno, esta vez no hay escapatoria. Que hará Randy? Que decidirá? Que tanto el como ella pierdan la virginidad a temprana edad?

() () () () () () () ()

Eventualmente….

Randy se despertó en un sueño, después de unos cinco minutos de tener un sueño consciente. Se dio cuenta de un peso en el brazo & el pecho.

Miro hacia abajo, en cual lo hace sentir un madre mirando a su cría. Heidi esta acostado a su lado dormida plácidamente. La cosa que lo tomó por sorpresa es esto: ambos están desnudos.

Fue entonces los recuerdos lo golpean como un robot de McFist. Él sonrió con malicia, pensando que fue una noche muy Épica, pues piensa que no se arrepiente de su elección.

Fue entonces cuando vio el reloj de alarma de Heidi.

"Oh, mierda" Es lo que el chico dijo saliendo de la cama, despertando en el progreso a la joven dormida.

"Qué pasa?" Ella le pregunta media dormida.

"Mis padres nunca me dejan dormir pasadas las 09:00 en los fin de semanas. Son las 08:30"

"Oh, Mierda" Es lo que ella dice también.

"No lo había dicho eso?" Es lo que dice mientras tiene puesto los calzoncillos, medias & zapatillas.

"Ten tus pantalones" Ella dijo con severidad. "Llega con vida para que no te maten"

"Lo lograre" Es lo que dijo mientras se sube la cremallera de sus pantalones, & empieza a salir por la ventana.

"Hey, Randy?" Se levantó de la cama & se dirigió hacia él.

"Si?" Randy tragó saliva al ver a ella que todavía no lleva ropa.

"Me lo pasé muy bien esta noche. Hay que hacerlo de nuevo en otro momento" Es lo que le dice dándole una rápido beso en los labios. "Ahora vete de aquí"

Así, Randy sale de la habitación de Heidi a través de la ventana. Mientras corre a su casa, ese pensamiento le invadió la mente, con una sola palabra que se puede definir.

"_Oh, Viejo. MI VIDA ES UNA BESTIA!"_

Pero…


	2. El Sexo es algo Arriesgado & Doloroso

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Soy IronNinja, que te tra el capitulo 2 de este Fic. :D

Recuerden que en despues de este episodio se cambia la categoria a M. Asi que aprovecehn YA! LLAMA YA! XD

Tambien aprovecho a decir que dejen Review, para que yo lo responda el proximo capitulo.

Recuerden esto: Los derechos de RC9GN son del Disney XD.

Todo listos? ENJOY!:D!

() () () () () () () () "Linea de Dialogo. Que buena idea que da SariSpy56" Randy rompe la cuarta pared.

Son las 08:58: Randy llega a casa. Subió a su habitación, a través de una ventana con escalera.

08:59: Inmediatamente se acostó en la cama, se tapo rápidamente & se duerme.

09:00. "Randy?". La mamá de Randy entra en su habitación.

"Zzzzzzzzz ... Uhm?, Eh?. Hola, mamá". Randy finge estar despertando.

"Hola, cariño. Pensé que estabas en lo de Howard"

"Hum? No, mamá" Le da un bostezo a propósito. "Estuve aquí, durmiendo"

"Bueno. baja cuando quieras" La mama se va, dejando a Randy levantándose.

"Ah. Cariño. Una pregunta?" La mama de Randy vuelve a entrar para preguntarle una duda

"Sí, mamá?"

"Duermes sin camisa?"

En ese momento, Randy se sonroja como un desquiciado, porque se dio cuenta "de verdad" que estaba con el torso desnudo.

"Es por...que..." Intenta hacer una mentira para evitar que su madre descubra que tuvo sexo con Heidi. "Yo tenia calor"

"Pero estabas tapado & es Otoño, corazón"

Esta vez, el chico se quedo sin palabras.

"No. Deja, olvídalo" Le dio señas con la mano para que no respondiera. "Es tu vida privada, no es el mío. Te dejó tranquilo." Cierre la puerta.

Randy se salvo en un aprieto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba sin camisa, porque dejo su camisa & su chaqueta en la habitación de Heidi...

Junto con la máscara.

"Como? Cuando? Que?" Ahora el esta en un problema muy grave. "Como le explico al NOMICON?" No pierde el tiempo & agarrar el teléfono más cercano que tiene. Llama a su novia.

() () () () () () () () "Sobreviviere, lector" Randy rompe de nuevo la cuarta pared.

En la residencia Weinerman...

"HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. McPollo Dulce" Es lo que dice Howard con su vientre totalmente lleno, dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero se dio cuenta de algo: "Heidi no desayuno. Ire a ver que hace con mi "brillante" cerebro"

Howard se dirige a la habitación de Heidi, en el que, incluso con la puerta cerrada, llega a escuchar algo que le daría un ataque cardíaco.

"Claro. Te devolveré tu camisa, y prometo no fijarme en los bolsillos" Esta hablando con alguien por teléfono. "Recuerda. Tendrás otra noche de sexo. Te  
quiero, mi amor"

"QUE PUTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...?"Howard se congeló al escuchar la conversación

Sin vacilar, entró en su habitación sin tocar previamente. El resultado es el siguiente:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HOWARD!" Heidi grita al ver a Howard llegar de la nada.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HEIDI ESTA DESNUDA!" Se asusta al verla tapada con una manta, & con el teléfono en la mano.

"QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA ENTRAR, HOWARD?" Heidi se puso furiosa.

"ES CIERTO QUE VAS A ENCONTRARTE CON EL HOMBRE QUE TUVO SEXO CONTIGO?" Howard respondió con furia.

"Esteeee..."Logicamente no respondió.

_PUM!_

Ella cerró la puerta en la cara grasosa del gordo.

_"Esto no puede estar pasando"_ Piensa retenidamente lo que vio recientemente que traumatizaría a cualquier hermano menor (De 5 Años :)". Se dispone a ver al hombre que tuvo relaciones sexuales con Heidi. _"En la próxima linea de dialogo"_ Da otro guiño a la cuarta pared.

() () () () () () () () "Ven, Lectores?. Les dije que la respuesta estará tras la linea de dialogo" Howard rompe la cuarta pared (De nuevo).

En un parque de Norrisville, Howard esta escondido en uno de los arbustos. Vio llegar a Heidi con una bolsa que contiene la camisa & la chaqueta del hombre que tuvo sexo con ella, por supuesto.

El no le puede creer quien estaba llegando ante ella.

Es Randy.

"Hola, Heidi" Ella (O sea, Heidi para que no se confundan) le da un rápido beso en los labios.  
_"NO. NO. CUNNINGHAM, NOVIO DE MI HERMANA? LOS DOS? SEXO?! ... NOOOOOOO... ESTO ES PEOR QUE MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3 .. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Howard no grito, pero lo que piensa es lo que pasaría .si gritara.

Pero deja de hacer mierdas, & sigue viendo la secuencia en cual Heidi le entrega a Randy la bolsa.

"Aquí está tu ropa, Andy". Prendas Heidi le entrega Randy, que llevaba otro par justo camisa y Jersey. (La diferencia con este último es que es verde).

"Gracias, y es R-Andy, amada. Pero me llamaste Randy. Y como no nos mira nadie..." Al recibir la ropa, el la besa en la boca, pero esta vez el beso dura más de 1 minuto.

Howard, oculto, vómito al ver la escena. Parece una pesadilla sin despertar.

Cuando termino el beso, los dos se separaron, a sus respectivos hogares. Para el gordo, que todavía esta oculto, esta paralizado. Aún no puede creerlo.

_"Randy X heidi:no... Titulo para un Fic, no"_ Su mente esta shockeada.

() () () () () () () () "Que Fic tan rápido" Randy rompe la cuarta pared, otra vez.

En la habitación de Randy, ya de noche, el esta en Trance, & con el libro NOMICON abierto & brillando.

() () () () ()

La mente de Randy esta de pie en la puerta enorme de un templo Romano-Japones.

"NOMICON, tengo algunos problemas. Tuve relaciones sexuales con la hermana de mi mejor amigo, casi perdido mi máscara, y creo que este Fic se está acelerando. Tienes algún consejo que darme?, Pero que esta vez, no sea uno en cual tenga que pensar"

En ese momento, se abre la puerta. El chico entra al interior de ese templo.

En realidad, el templo es en realidad, un coliseo romano vacío. En ese coliseo, dos Ninjas están luchando. Uno es de género masculino, & el otro es de genero femenino. Ambos están luchando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo a Espada Ninja. Randy se dio cuenta que el Ninja masculino no pelea con toda la fuerza, a diferencia de la Ninja femenina que lucha de manera feroz.

De repente, Cunningham ve que el Ninja masculino decidió hacer algo arriesgado: Al ver que la Ninja femenina esta a punto de atravesare la espada, pero dejando un punto vulnerable, el Ninja masculino corte a la Ninja femenina por la mitad, gracias a esa vulnerabilidad.

La Ninja femenina cae en dos. El Ninja femenino, a pesar de haber ganado el desafió, empezó a arrodillarse & a llorar el cadáver dividido en dos.

"Como si el hombre amaba a la Mujer". Randy le dio una hipótesis el de porque el bajo rendimiento que ese Ninja dio.

De repente, apareció texto encima del Ninja masculino desgarrado, que dice lo siguiente:

**"Dos amores se enfrenta. Un sacrificio necesario, para que no haya confrontación"**

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE, NOMCION?" Randy esta confuso."Qué significa eso? Dame algo más"

De repente, el Ninja masculino termino de llorar, & con su espada en alto, empieza a correr en estocada hacia Randy.

"Fue una JODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

() () () () ()

De repente, Randy vuelve del trance, y toma su máscara, mirando & acordándose de lo que le dijo el NOMICON.

_**"Dos amores se enfrenta. Un sacrificio necesario, para que no haya confrontación"**_

"Randy, estás ahí?" El papá de Randy dice afuera de la habitación.

"Sí?"

"Sacar la basura, al estilo Simpson"

() () () () () () () () "Estoy sacando la basura. Vean a otro mientras tanto" Es lo que Randy le dice a los lectores, a través de la cuarta pared & saca la basura.

En la habitación de Howard, mientras Heidi esta durmiendo, el tiene una foto de Randy, pretendiendo vengarse de su mejor amigo.

"Yo te veo Cunningham. Sexualmente le quitaste la virginidad a mi hermana, y ahora mi furia esta llenando mi vientre" Rompe la foto en pedazos. "Prepárete para morir mañana, Cunnngham"

() () () () () () () ()"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHORA" Howard rompe la cuarta pared... de nuevo.

En la Secundaria Norrisville, Randy camina en silencio a la sala de la escuela, mientras espera para que sea el Ninja para salvar la secundaria. Pero de la nada, viene Howard.

"Hey, Bro. Como fue tu Fin de Semana?". Randy saluda a este, sin nombrar especialmente lo que hizo con Heidi. Pero el Gordo esta furioso. "Algo anda mal, Bro?"

Howard sólo se ve una visión de su amigo muerto a tiros. El Gordo esta por decirle algo con una expresión macabra al estilo "El Guason". Cuando...

_RIIIIIIIIIIIING!_

La campana suena. Los dos deciden dejar de lado sus diferencias, y correr a la primer clase. Por cierto, no se hablan, &oward miró con furia a su amigo mientras sigue mirándolo.

_"Algo no está bien con Howard"_ Cunningham se preocupa. _"Tengo que averiguar que pasa. Oh, Wonk. Espero que no se entere que estare en el estudio de Heidi para confesar que so el Novio secreto"_

_"Vas a morir, Cunningham"_ Howard ve otra visión del chico, en cual esta en el suelo, abatido a tiros. _"Vas a moriiiir"_

() () () () () () () () "Esto va a ser bueno" Randy rompe la cuarta pared, de nuevo. "O no?"

Es el periodo de recreo & Heidi esta en su estudio para comenzar con su Programa Web.

"Que tal amigos y amigas? Soy Heidi Wienerman saludando a toda Secundaria Norrisville con un mensaje especial que involucra... a mi" Se pone seria desde ese punto & prosigue. "Como ustedes habran escuchado, hay un rumor de que tengo un novio secreto. Bien, ahora se los voy a presentar en exclusiva"

Los estudiantes están impacientes para saber quien es el novio secreto de la Estudiante mas Popular del Instituto.

"Qué irónico, no?. Me Chismorreo contra mi" La joven se prepara para mostrar a su novio cuando de repente...

_CRAC!_

Randy cae contra el vidrio del estudio, y choca contra Heidi que se da vuelta. Ambas caen & accidentalmente, se besan en vivo.

La repercusión se avivo de inmediato.

"JAJAJAJAJAJA...SI CLARO... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA..." Esa frase es lo que dicen por lo general, los menos populares.

"Pero si Heidi es la mas popular" Sin embargo, el popular. "Lo que hace es pecado escolar"

Los dos reaccionan, dejando de besarse,& luego se levantan."

Ahí estás" Los dos estan en la colina de la verguenza. "Randy es ... mi novio"

La confirmación confirma lo que ya se ha confirmado.

"HASTA TIENES EL HONOR DE CONFESARLO, PERRA?" Howard entra al estudio, listo para llegar a Cunningham, pues el fue quien lo empujo.

La discusión se está grabando en vivo & en directo.

"¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? Porque golpeaste a mi novio?" Heidi se enojo con Howard, admitiendo ademas, que Randy es su novio, causando más gracia en los que ven el programa.

"Pero sabes lo que pasa, Jack Berge?" Howard ahora le da el dedo al medio a Cunningha,"Tu & Stanford Blatch. hicieron algo a templaba edad"

"Escucha, Howard. Que estas tratando de decir? y porque nombras a actores de Sex in The City?"Randy está a punto de explotar en ira, porque Howard es más furioso.

"Para empezar, ustedes dos en sabado pasado, tuvieron..."

_Punch!_

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh" El público vio conmocionado esa parte.

"Randy" Heidi no puede creer lo que hizo su novio.

El chico le golpea al Gordo de un puñetazo en su cara, dejandolo en rodillas. & para variar, en vivo.

"Para que aprendas a respetar a mi novia" Cunningham le muestra los dos dedos del medio.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Randy" Heidi le abraza, porque el chico lo defendio.

"AHHHHHHHH. QUE LINDO ...". El público se puso emocionada.

"Me volviste a llamar Randy?"

"Sí. Por qué?"

Randy la besa apasionadamente en la boca. EN VIVO!

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh ..." El público se sorprendió sentimentalmente.

"OK. Me rindo" Howard se levanta, pero señalando con el dedo "Pero avísame cuando vuelvan a hacerlo, para grabarlos"

"De que hablas, idiota?". Heidi le pregunta cuando deja de abrazar a Randy.

"Estoy diciendo estas palabras:" Howard acumula energía para gritar "CUNNINGHAM Y TU TUVIERON SEXO EN SABADO!"

Randy & Heidi se sorprendieron por lo que dijo.

El público se sorprendió, & hay un momento de silencio.

Randy se sorprendió, & tomando el brazo en el hombro de Heidi, ambos caminan lentamente hacia la salida del estudio, donde un alegre Howard, de a poco empieza a arrepentirse lógicamente por lo que dijo.

Tan pronto el dúo abandonó el estudio, se desató lo inevitable:

"HAHAHAHAHAHA..." Algunos se roen cruelmente.

"DE SEGURO PERDIERON LA VIRGINIDAD. JAJAJAJAJAJA" Otros dicen esto, por lo general, algunos.

Pero en el lado personal...

"Bueno, chico" Bash lo alabanza, "Pero no hay nadie mejor que yo".Sus amigos esclavos lo alabanza. "VIVA BASH! VIVA BASH!"

"Ezto es azombrozo, Heidi" La Chica Flautista elogió, & escupe a Heidi. "La próxima vez grabalo para que lo podamoz ver"

"Eres joven, RC" Buttermaker, estando en la duda, le recomienda a Randy. "Déjale eso a idiotas como Bash"

"QUE HAS HECHO, PERRA GRANDE?" Theresa le grita furiosa a Heidi. "MASTURBASTE EL PITO A UN PEQUEÑO NIÑO!"

"No hay nada que decir, Randy" Julian esta diciéndole con un tono macabro. "El sexo a una edad temprana es como la luz en mi habitación  
satánica"

"Por primera vez, tu hermano idiota hizo algo útil" Debbie elogió al hermano de Heidi, al mismo tiempo que a ella misma. "Si quieres, hazlo en público"

Mientras Randy & Heidi ese alejan del publico, la mitad los felicita & los otros los abuchean. ENtre mas pasan, se escuchan mas opiniones personales:

"LARGENSE DE AQUÍ!." Bucky está llorando con lágrimas. "ESTAS ESCENAS ME HACEN LLORAR POR CUALQUIER COSA.

"Ni se que decirles" M le habla al dúo. "Yo ni siquiera estoy en este Fic. LOL"

"Mira, chico" Morgan le dice algo que Randy espera escuchar. "Si quieres dejarla embarazada, llévala al armario del Conserje"

Randy & Heidi corren hacia donde Morgan le recomendio.

Entre los que alaban & abuchonean, esta Howard, que arrepentido, los sigue con esta frase en su mente:

_"Qué demonios he hecho?"_

() () () () () () () () "Esto se está poniendo MUY bueno" Randy rompe la cuarta pared (Otra vez). "O no". Dice muy preocupado.

Randy & Heidi llegan al armario del Conserje, cerrando la puerta sin girar la llave.

Luego, la joven se arrodilla en un costado, llorando. El chico la abraza para consolarla.

"No llores, Heidi. No es nada serio" En vano trata de consolarla.

"COMO PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILA?" Heidi cae peor "AHORA TODOS SABEN QUE TUVIMOS SEXO, Y CREO QUE SE LO DIJISTE AL PUTO DE MI HERMANO" Empuja a Randy.

"YOOOOOOO?" Randy esta molestando, pero trata de calmar a su novia.

"Sí. QUEIN ES EL MEJOR AMIGO DE MI HERMANO, ESTUPIDO?" Heidi estalla en furia & en lágrimas: una combinación impresionantemente malo.

"Pero querida" Randy intenta consolarla una vez mas.

"Déjame tranquila, Randy. Y sabes que? Fingi que me olvidaba tu nombre para que no te importara" Heidi rompe el llanto más que nunca.

Randy, paralizado por lo que hace Heidi dice estas palabras en voz baja:

"Que no la escuche, que no la escuche, que no la escuche..."

Pero para su desgracia, un vapor verde que sale de las tuberías, cubre a Heidi.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"** Un orbe aparece ante Randy: Se le aparece la imagen del Hechicero. **"Bueno. Aquí tenemos una buena escena dramática digna de telenovela, Ninja"**

"COMO SABES MI IDENTIDAD?". Randy no puede creer lo que el Hechicero le dijo: "Ninja".

**"Lo sé todo sobre usted. Incluso de su vida sexual"** Se burla.

"CIERRA LA BOCA, PUTO DE MIERDA"

**"MAS RESPETO QUE TENGO 800 AÑOS DE EDAD!"** El hechicero acumula en furia al escuchar esas palabras.

"Y QUE MIERDA QUIERES?"

**"Digamos que quiero un a escena dramática de pelea"** El hechicero señala con el dedo, diciendo que hay alguien detrás de él.

"HEIDI..." Randy se sorprendió al ver a su novia actualmente.

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Heidi fue Stanked. Su forma monstruosa es muy similar a la de Dickie. La diferencia es que su piel es de color naranja, no tiene cuernos,  
& posee el pelo de color naranja oscuro.

**"Preparese, Ninja"** El Hechicero lo motivó a rendirse. **"Para que vea su propia sangre en HD****"**

La rata, que está con el, le da chillidos.

**"Si, si. Ya lo se. No es un LCD, sino un Fic" **

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" La Heidi Strokeada ruge con una sonrisa, sedienta de sangre.

El hechicero esta feliz, & Randy esta acorralado, sabiendo que esto no puede ser real.

"ROAGH?"

De repente, la piel Strokeada, junto con la ropa que lleva puesta se destroza. Desmayada, & estando desnuda, ahora esta flotando en el aire.

**"QUE HIZO, NINJA?"** El Hechicero piensa que es acto de Cunningham.

"Heidi?" Randy se sorprende al ver a Heidi, pero de repente...

Un brillo expande todo su cuerpo desnudo. Se vuelve negro, y de repente aparecen detalles en rojo, una bufanda, & una mascara.

"COMO? CUANDO? QUE?"Al mismo tiempo, Randy & el Hechicero exclamaron lo que ven ante sus ojos.

Heidi lleva el traje de Ninja.

Al principio, no pasó nada. Heidi tiene los ojos cerrados, & esta parada en el piso.

"Heidi...sigues ahí?" Le pregunta Randy, con cautela.

Heidi, a abrir los ojos, no los tiene azul: los tiene verde.

Sacando una espada de su espalda, comienza a atacar a Randy con un estilo salvaje.

"HEIDI, DETENTE!" Esquivando milagrosamente los ataques de espada debido a su condición de Ninja, trata de tranquilizarla.

A continuación, se dirige hacia el orbe que esta el Hechicero.

**"ALTO!"** Da una expansiva que empuja a Heidi,

Pero no a la tumba, porque ella se para muy rápido & mira fijamente al Hechicero.

**"No se como, pero absorbió el vapor Strokeo & adquirio el Traje del Ninja"** El hechicero esta feliz, para desgracia de Randy. **"Puedo dominar su ira, lo que da una ironía: controar la forma de mi eterno enemigo"** El Hechicero decide bautizarla. **"Hinjo...sea tu nombre"**

"Heidi...Por favor" El chico le suplica a la joven, que lo mira con odio.

**"ATACA, HINJO"** El hechicero está molesto con Randy, a tal punto de que Hinjo no duda en atacarlo.

Ella corre con el puño presionado hacia atrás.

"HEIDI. POR FAVOR NO" Randy cree que es su último aliento de vida.

Pero milagrosamente lo pasa por delante de él, ignorandolo.

Pero segundos después...

_POW!_

"AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ..." Se oye un grito de sufrimiento.

**"De la vuelta, Ninja"** La risa malévola del Hechicero provoca que el chico mire lo que hay detrás.

La vida de Randy se desmorona ni bien mira detras suyo.

Howard, que estaba entrando, recibo el puñetazo de Hinjo. El puño le atravesó el estómago, y ahora Howard vomita sangre. Hinjo  
este ahora con el puño sangrando con su hermano desangrándose.

"PP-PP-POR-QU-E?" Howard sabe que Heidi es Hinjo.

Hinjo le quita el puño, & Howard cae ensangrentado. Randy no puede ver brutal escena.

"ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Desafortunadamente para el, Hinjo no lo oye & se retira del armario, dejando a su hermano al borde de la muerte.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHhahahahahaha ..."** El orbe del Hechicero desaparece, con una sonrisa triste.

Randy se dirige al cuerpo sangrante & grasoso de su mejor amigo.

"HOWARD. NO MUERAS" Randy esta lleno de lágrimas. "MI VIDA NO TENDRIA SIGNIFICADO SIN TI!"

"P-P...ERD-OOONA...ME... RA...ND...Y,,Y..."

Howard, sonriendo, muere por la hemorragia.

_"Nonononononononono..."_ Randy piensa obviamente que esto es una pesadilla,

Para su desgracia, sus manos están ensangrentadas para su horrror, con el cual se limpia la cara, provocando que tenga sangre en su rostro. Levanta el cadaver sangrante de su amigo como si fuera Jason Todd, & mirando al techo, grita con sus lagrimas & sangre en su rostro...

"HOWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!"


	3. Sangre Joven

HOLI HOLA LALA! Aquí esta IronNinja, que a petición de la usuaria "Fiorella1223", seguiré con esta tercera parte.

En realidad yo quise que esto fuera nada más una pesadilla. O sea, que termine allí, Pero debido a que quiero más Review (O Favorite en este caso también, si es necesario), además de que ella quiso otro, decidí continuarlo.

Este será el último capítulo de categoría T. Cuando llegue el 4, lo cambiare a categoría M por erotismo & violencia. Así que, necesito esos Review para saber si les agrada el Fic. JEJE.

Recuerden: RC9GN es propiedad de Disney XD.

Sin más que decir….

ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY! :D :D :D :D :D

() () () () () () () ()

Es una tarde tranquila en las afueras de la Secundaria Norrisville. Los pájaros silban, los perros ladran, la gente habla, siendo el único ruido fuerte, los motores de los autos que están pasando por las calles.

Hasta ahora….

La gente empieza a escuchar algo, pero distorsionado, el grito de muchas personas que sufren melancolía, temor & con una tonada como que la muerte reclamaba sus almas.

Después de varios segundos de escuchar muchas cantidades de gritos como si encontraran muerte...

_BOOM!_

Sin previo aviso, se rompe la pared frontal de la Secundaria. El que salió es Heidi Wienerman como su alter ego "Hinjo", con el traje Ninja & controlada por el Hechicero.

Sus ojos dan un aspecto aterrador, & sus dos manos posee dos Espadas Ninja en cual están manchada de sangre.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH…."

"SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA, HIJOPUTAS!" Eso & otras cosas se escucha de algunos estudiantes que sobrevivieron a la "Primera Masacre" & fueron capaces de salir de las instalaciones, & de manera contagiosa, provoca que los que estén afuera salgan de ahí.

Ella, manteniendo sus espadas sangrientas, saca una docena de Discos Ninjas de su bolso.

() () () () () () () ()

Después de ser completamente inútil para salvar a su ya amigo fallecido Howard. Randy con el VERDADERO Traje Ninja, se dirige hacia donde Heidi se ha ido, guiado por el grito masivo de los estudiantes. Lo que le llama la atención es que los gritos que dan es como si estaban siendo _**masacrados.**_

_"Q-Q-Qué pasó aquí?"_ No pudo creer lo que miro cuando llego en el lugar en donde provienen los gritos.

Su corazón se detuvo cuando llego al Hall (En donde provienen los gritos). Una gran parte de la escuela sirvió como la pieza principal de una carnicería total. Hay más de 100 estudiantes, todos asesinados por desangramiento al tener contacto por las espadas de Heidi. Algunos fueron cortados a la mitad, otros están decapitados, varios están cortados de brazos & piernas, que decoran el Hall junto con una gran cantidad de litros de sangre derramada en el lugar. El olor a cadáver atrajo a moscas, e incluso perros vagabundos que lamen la sangre o devoran algún trozo de un estudiante fallecido.

El Ninja se siente omnipotente: No solo se le fue imposible salvar a Howard, sino que por estar a él, esperando lo inevitable, dejo que su novia, masacrara a muchos estudiantes sin piedad. Esto es lo que se siente cuando un Ninja fracasa en su deber de proteger vidas. No puede seguir viendo esa escena, por lo tanto, decidió sacarse la máscara pero solo la parte de la boca para vomitar, Ese vomito se mezcla con la sangre joven en el piso.

De repente, escuché una débil respiración. Alguien todavía está vivo, pero lamentablemente muy poco tiempo.

"Buttermaker" Randy se dirige hacia donde él está. "Que? Este personaje merece reconocimiento" Explica normal al lector del porqué de su protagonismo.

Buttermaker está cerca de la muerte. Si bien no ha sido cortado por la espada, se muestra que esta con la columna rota en un charco de sangre. Seguramente se resbalo al querer huir, & al hacerlo, resbalo, rompiéndose brutalmente la columna.

Antes de hablar con Randy ve que la sangre proviene de Theresa, ya muerta, partida en la mitad y sus restos son devorados por los perros.

_"Teresa"_

Se volvió a concentrar en Buttermaker, que todavía sigue vivo cuando puede.

"E-E-Eres un c-c-cabeza hueca" Habla con dificultad. "T-u deb-IST-e c-contro-lar esa mas-cara que t. la nonovia dedede R..C.."

"Controlar la máscara que tiene la novia de RC?". El Ninja lo dice apropósito para evitar que Buttermaker piense que es Randy Cunningham. "Sabes que es Heidi?".

"Oo-obvio. Ees muyyy oob..VIO qque…."

"Para, para, para. No abres más. Leeré tu mente"

"C-c-c-c-cóm-m-m-m-o?"

"Soy un Ninja. Hago lo que hago" Se pone en pose orgulloso. "Puedo usar el Arte de Telepatía"

Randy luego pone la mano en frente de Buttermaker. Empieza a leer su mente:

() () () () () () () ()

Buttermaker está en una cuna a los 2 meses.

"Recuerdo erróneo. JA"

() () () () () () () ()

El muchacho caminaba por el Hall, en cual que había una atmósfera de risas debido a la relación RandyXHeidi, que terminó con una noche sexual. Incluso él se estaba riendo.

De repente apareció una figura similar a la del Ninja, pero era mujer. Todos la elogiaron como un dios, pero...

Saco sus dos espadas &...

Fue una pesadilla real.

En cualquier esquina fueron atacados, cortados en dos & formando al mismo tiempo un océano de sangre. , ellos cortado en dos, y para un océano de sangre. Casi todos los que corrían significaban el lugar en donde decoraría con carne el Hall.

El corría a refugiarse de los gritos, pero en el medio...

Se resbala con un charco de sangre, que en realidad es Bash, que murió como una vaca. Se rompió la columna vertebral & ya no pudo moverse.

Igualmente, vio a Theresa suplicando por su vida, ya que fue dividida en dos por la Ninja. Ella tenía lágrimas que se convirtieron en rojo al caer en la sangre.

No lo podía creer. Impactado por la escena, sin saberlo, dio un gemido de dolor, y la asesina, que se creía héroe pero ahora se volvió una asesina radical, la vio.

Al verla fijamente en los ojos verdes de ella, se dio cuenta de que posee el mismo lunar en el mismo lugar. Se dio cuenta de que era Heidi.

Pensaba que su vida estaba a punto de terminar.

Pero milagrosamente, la dejo tirada, mientras escucha más gritos desde el exterior & decide seguir su masacre colectiva en el exterior.

() () () () () () () ()

Randy dejo de leer su mente. Yo ha leído todo lo que necesita saber. Pero su mente está en estado de shock. Vio desde otro punto de vista humano, que como Hinjo, Heidi no anda con rodeos: elimina a cualquier forma de vida, sin piedad.

"Algo más Butterma... Buttermaker?" Randy intentó despertar a un Buttermaker dormido. En realidad, él estaba muerto.

_"No"_ Pensó aterrorizado, mientras se levanta & deja el cuerpo quieto en el charco de sangre.

De repente, empieza a salirle lágrimas en sus ojos zafiros. Comienza a llorar al ver el cuerpo de varios amigos, muertos de una manera similar a Howard, motiva razón que recuerda su primer fracaso como Ninja: Estudiantes Inocentes Asesinados.

_"Julian"_ Vio el cuerpo de Julián con su cabeza cortada en dos de manera vertical, pero no está separado de su cuerpo & su cuerpo esta derramada en la pared.

_"Debbie"_ Su cadáver está siendo devorado por los perros de la calle. Sus brazos & piernas están cortadas & separadas de su cuerpo.

_"Juggo"_ Su cadáver esta hecho en trozos, junto con su bicicleta de payaso.

_"Bucky"_ Su cabeza fue cortada & su cuerpo posee múltiples cortadas de arma blanca, que esta infestado de moscas.

_"Chica Flautista"_ Ella tiene su cuerpo dividido a la mitad & su cabeza decapitada. Los perros lamen la sangre.

_"Bash"_ Él, junto con 3 de sus amigos están en trozos, agrupados & sangrando..

Por cada amigo que ve muerto, el Ninja llora, reemplazando su sed de venganza.

_"Hechicero Puto"_

**"Gracias por los insultos"** Una voz se escuchó detrás de él, en cual significa que esa voz leyó su mente..

Se da la vuelta, & se da cuenta de que es el Hechicero. Pero no en una visión, imagen, o por medio de un orbe…

Está en persona.

"HIJO DE PUTA." Lo insultó en persona, & le dio el dedo al medio, recuperando su sed.

**"Gracias a su novia que hizo el caos, pude salir finalmente"** Es lo que dice mientras se agacha & lame la sangre, que repugna & enfurece a Randy más allá de lo humano. **"Que? Tengo sed"**

Pero volví a pensar en una memoria...

_"Todo esto realmente mi culpa"_ Confianza en su mente que es su culpa.

**"Ninja, Permítame explicarle"** El Hechicero le explica a Randy, que está más que tenso. **"Un Ninja al tener relaciones carnales con una joven, esta absorbe los espermatozoides Ninjas, provocando que si ella tenga una fuente de magia, como el vapor Strokeo, esos Espermatozoides Ninjas se activarían, convirtiéndola en una Ninja"**

"Si hubiera sabido..." Finalmente se dio cuenta de su culpa: pero de haber sabido eso, igualmente, él es el Ninja. El no debió tener relaciones con semejante responsabilidad, él es el responsable de la masacre.

**"Ya lo vio con sus ojos repulsivos, Ninja. Primero su amigo gordo, y luego toda una legión de amigos e inocentes. Lo que le hizo a su novia, la convirtió en una maquina sangunaria"**

El Ninja esta en ira, porque si bien es su culpa, el Hechicero fue quien entrego el poder para que Heidi sea Hinjo. El Hechicero también es culpable.

**"Claro que si se Strokea a un Ninja, el factor secundario del vapor Strokeo controla a mi merced, al Ninja, por lo que le di una sola orden: Matar, matar, & matar" **Con malicia, él le dice al chico casi entrando a la locura**: "Dígame: Estás dispuesto a matar a la razón de su vida por una causa?"**

Randy no aguanta más.

Con una velocidad máxima, agarra el cuello del Hechicero con la mano izquierda, & lo estampa contra el suelo. El apretón lo está ahogando, pero no lo mata.

**"Esa fuerza, Ninja. Su ira es más fuerte que la mía"**

"CALLATE, HIJO DE PUTA. TE ENVIARE AL INFIERNO" Preparé su puño derecho lleno de ira, en combinación con la expresión facial de su rostro: Furia en crecida.

**"Jajaja. Estoy listo. Al ver tal masacre, no necesito vivir. Después de todo, jajaja…. Has matado a alguien? Incluso a tu Novia?HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."**

El puño de Randy ya acumulo 100% de furia. Apunta en el estómago del Hechicero.

_Punch!_

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."** El Ninja mete su puño lleno de furia en el estómago. A pesar de que estar sangrando, el Hechicero le hace cosquillas.

Pero cuando el saco el puño...

_SPLAAAASH!_

**"AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH..."** Dejó de reír & lo cambio por un grito de dolor.

Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, & entonces….

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Su cuerpo explotó, dejando nada más que un vapor de color agua verde en su lugar.

Randy lo ha hecho. Ha hecho lo que ningún Ninja pudo hacer antes: Matar a sangre fría al Hechicero.

Pero no está feliz. Está molesto. Su ira no está tranquilizada, porque falta una cosa más por hacer.

De repente, oye ruidos de terror que se silencian de a poco. La masacre continua fuera de la secundaria.

_"Ahí está mi destino. Tengo que detener a Heidi con el Strokeo, antes de que la mate"_

Sacó la espada & empezó a correr en picada hacia el lugar. Es decir, a través del agujero en la pared, entra al exterior, dejando a un lado el charco de sangre & las toneladas de cadáveres.


End file.
